Ловля на живца
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Мое имя записано три раза. Три из тысячи. Меня зовут Финник. Финник Одэйр. И это история моей победы.


**1**

** Это только начало**

– Давай же, Финник, осталось два часа до жатвы, – зовет Рэйф с пляжа, его голубые глаза сверкают от беспокойства. Я заныриваю с головой в воду, игнорируя его. Мое имя записано три раза. Три из тысячи. И если мне повезет, что меня выберут, мне нравятся мои шансы на победу. У Рэйфа же есть причина для беспокойства. А у меня нет ни одной. Солнце светит, ветер едва дует, и вода совершенна. Уходить отсюда – это определенно единственное, что мне хочется сделать.

– Финник! – кричит он снова. Он становится нетерпеливым, а когда он становится нетерпеливым, он выходит из себя. Меня не очень радует идея встречаться с рассерженным парнем размером с Рэйфа, особенно когда он испытывает так много давления. Его имя записано сорок два раза. Я не очень хорош в действиях, которые могут осчастливить людей, но я решил сегодня сделать для него исключение. Мой ему подарок в этот прекрасный День Жатвы. К тому же, признаюсь, я переживаю за него. Если его выберут, у него может быть возможность вернуться домой, но все же… он мой единственный друг, которому реально нравлюсь _я_, а не мое лицо.

Я высовываю голову из воды и кричу: – Иду!

Затем я плыву к берегу, где он ждет, уже одетый в стандартный нелепый костюм для Жатвы. Он продолжает проводить руками по своим густым волосам, и его лицо красное как свекла. Я вздыхаю, зная, что я должен сказать хоть что-то, чтобы успокоить его. Однако я не очень-то хочу. Кажется, что это просто пустая трата времени. Он не будет участвовать в Голодных Играх, но также удача против него.

–Там тысяча имен, я сомневаюсь, что вытянут твое имя. Ты не должен волноваться, – говорю я, выжимая простую улыбку. Обычно я могу заставить людей расслабиться просто улыбкой. Сегодня это с ним не работает.

– Можешь говорить, что угодно. Должно быть, ты один из тех детей в Дистрикте, что находятся в безопасности. – Я пожимаю плечами. Да, это так, но это не моя вина.

– Борись с тем, что ты получил, Рэйф. А теперь я должен пойти домой, чтобы подготовиться ко всему этому.

– Так это твое «до свидания»? – Господи, он как девчонка. Почему я никогда не замечал этого прежде?

– Не пускай сопли, тебя не выберут. Если и выберут, то какой-нибудь тупица вызовется добровольцем. Ты не попадешь на арену.

– Но если я…

– Рэйф. Замолкни. Увидимся после Жатвы.

– Финник, пожалуйста, я чувствую, как случится что-то нехорошее. – Я резко оборачиваюсь и стою прямо, как могу, пытаясь вглядеться в выражение его лица.

– Если тебя выберут, я пойду за тебя. Хорошо? Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. – Затем я ухожу, оставляя его смотреть мне вслед. После пары сотни ярдов я понимаю, что, возможно, это было глупо. Ох, хорошо, если его выберут, то он, вероятно, не вернется домой, чтобы разозлиться на меня.

Я вздыхаю, зная, что он направится к сцене, посмотрит на меня печальным взглядом, а я закончу тем, что поднимусь туда за него. Я не смогу жить с собой, если Рэйф умрет, потому что тогда умрет и вся его семья вместе с ним. У него дееспособный отец и четыре маленьких братьев и сестер, которые полностью зависят от него. Моей же семье плевать на меня. Выйти за него было бы просто достопочтенным поступком.

Полагаю, что я дождусь середины этого дня, чтобы выяснить, как далеко я зайду со своей честью.

– Финник. – Пара девчонок направляется ко мне. Мария и Мирта, по-моему. Они учатся вместе со мной, но я не обращаю на них внимания. Они обе глупые блондинки, которые ни разу не работали в своих жизнях. Разные девчонки скапливаются вокруг меня, что вполне ожидаемо, когда ты выглядишь как я, но эти девушки того типа, который я ненавижу больше всего. Те, которые хотят встречаться со мной, чтобы сказать, что они со мной, а не потому что я им нравлюсь. Я не разговаривал с этими девчонками больше пяти раз во всей своей жизни, и теперь они улыбаются мне так, будто мы лучшие друзья.

– Да?

– Ты собираешься быть добровольцем?

Я закатываю глаза.

– С чего бы это? У меня есть еще четыре года. Я сохраню свое путешествие на Игры до того момента, когда мне будет восемнадцать, поэтому победа будет гарантирована. – Они хихикают, как будто я сказал что-то забавное. Разве это так? Думаю, если меня не выберут в следующие четыре года, то, полагаю, я выберу вариант, чтобы вся моя семья возненавидела меня на всю оставшуюся часть мое жизни вместо того, чтобы добровольно вызваться на выход на арену. Знаю, быть победителем – это огромная честь, и моя семья ожидает, что когда-нибудь я попаду туда, но это не означает, что я окажусь там.

– О, это будет так классно. У нас не было победителя уже десять лет.

– Да, очень хорошо. Теперь не могли бы вы оставить меня в покое? Я хочу провести некоторое время со своей младшей сестрой перед жатвой. – Знаю, это именно то, что я должен был сказать, чтобы отвязаться от них.

– Оу, как мило.

– Прости, что мы задержали тебя.

– Нет, нет, все в порядке. У меня еще есть время. – Затем я улыбаюсь им и направляюсь к своему дому. Моя мать ожидает прямо за дверью.

– Через пятнадцать минут мы должны быть на площади, а ты полуголый. Что если тебя выберут? Хочешь смутить меня таким образом?

Разве это не дружественное приветствие, которое вы с нетерпением ждали в День Жатвы?

– Что? Я располнел или что? Знаешь, большинство девочек были бы рады увидеть меня таким.

Отлично, теперь я начинаю нервничать, и это было слышно в моем голосе. Когда Рэйф нервничает, он ведет себя как двухлетняя девчонка. Когда же я нервничаю, я веду себя как дурак. Каков отец, таков и сын, наверное.

– Финник. – Ее сугубо деловой тон выбивает меня из колеи.

– Ладно, прекрасно. Я буду через минуту.

– Одежда на твоей кровати. – Я направляюсь в свою спальню и бросаю взгляд на комплект, что приготовила для меня мама. Черные штаны и черная рубашка. Такое чувство, что меня одевают для похорон.

Двадцать минут спустя я на площади, подтвердил свое присутствие на пять минут позже. Люди забивают каждый дюйм свободного места, но все же вокруг стоит мертвая тишина. Это похоже на шум, который высосан из этого места.

Я вижу некоторых ребят, с которыми общаюсь, когда Рэйфа нет рядом, поэтому я иду и становлюсь рядом с ними, но они слишком нервничают, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Я раздумываю попробовать найти Рэйфа, но парочка Миротворцев начинают огрызаться на нас, чтобы мы встали рядом с ребятами своего возраста. Те две девчонки, с которыми я говорил ранее, находят меня и начинают трещать о том, как сильно они испуганы, очевидно, не замечая тишины, в которой все находятся. Я начинаю похлопывать их по спинам, говоря, что все будет хорошо, и прося, чтобы они просто замолчали. Люди пялятся.

После того что было похоже на целую вечность, наша ведущая Эльва Винтерс выходит на сцену и начинает говорить об истории Игр. Я едва ее слушаю, главным образом уделяя внимание победителям, находящимся позади нее. У нас их девять. Ну те, кто еще живы. Пять мужчин и четыре женщины. Я помню, как видел большинство их Игр по телевизору, но в основном сейчас они все старики. Победителю Десятых Голодных Игр, Мэгз Дэвис, вероятно, уже семьдесят лет и выглядит она немного высохшей, но я знаю, она всегда была известна тем, что использовала свою голову. Помню, как она отравила четырех трибутов, подсыпав морник в их запасы продовольствия. Не думаю, что она даже сама непосредственно убила хоть одного трибута. Она просто действовала разумно и победила.

– Итак, сначала леди. – Громкая речь Эльвы возвращает меня в настоящее. Я наблюдаю за тем, как она подходит к чаше с именами девочек и хватает листок бумаги. Затем открывает его самым драматическим образом и читает имя.

– Эрована Силвер. – По толпе идет шепот, так как люди начинают оглядываться в поисках трибута, волнение угасает, когда все видят девочку. Я напрягаюсь при виде трибута и наконец вижу ее, пробивающуюся сквозь толпу. Сначала все, что я замечаю, является ухмылкой на ее лице и том, как она идет к сцене, будто это была церемония награждения победителей. Затем она подходит все ближе, и я могу полностью разглядеть ее, что помогает мне понять, почему она так себя ведет. Она моего роста и у нее крепкие мышцы, и я уверен, что она быстра так же, как и сильна. Я видел ее в школе, но она на пару лет старше меня. В общем, я бы все равно не заговорил с ней. Она бедная, и не знаю, умеет ли она говорить, но я вполне уверен, что это был первый раз, когда я увидел ее улыбку. Как можете предположить, она проводит много времени в одиночестве.

Проходит обычное приветствие и девочка пожимает руку Эльве прежде, чем становится на свое место на сцене. Затем Эльва направляется к вазе с именами мальчиков, улыбка не сходит с ее лица после оглашения имени первого трибута. Только не Рэйф, думаю я. Она хватает бумажку, разворачивает ее максимально медленно и читает имя.

Девчонки около меня начинают визжать. Это не Рэйф. Это я.

Я осматриваюсь, как будто надеюсь увидеть где-нибудь другого Финника Одэйра. Конечно, такого нет.

– Хорошая работа, Финник, – говорит одна из девочек, будто я сделал что-то удивительное. Я едва слышу ее.

Мгновение я просто шокировано смотрю на Эльву. Затем она повторяет мое имя, и мой мозг просыпается, заставляя дергать за ниточки мои внутренние механизмы. Я готовился к этому моменты миллион раз. Мой отец даже учил меня, как действовать, если назвали мое имя или я вызвался добровольно. Держать спину прямо, хитро улыбаться и направляться к сцене. Сначала я думаю, потом делаю. Я иду к сцене, надеясь, что выгляжу как реальная угроза, парень, готовый выиграть Игры.

Как только толпа начинает приветствовать меня, не купившись на всю ту фигню типа «Не суди книгу по ее обложке», я начинаю вспоминать все инструкции, что когда-то получил. Во-первых, оцени девочку из своего Дистрикта, посмотри, является ли она потенциальной угрозой. Если нет, то я должен позволить кому-то из других Дистриктов убить ее. Если же она сильна, то, вероятно, она знает меня и может также знать мои достоинства и недостатки. Эрована – дерзкая угроза. Я решаю убить ее, как только у меня появится хороший шанс сделать это.

Председатель Дистрикта начинает читать Соглашение против Измены, но я не обращаю внимание. Я гляжу на победителей, сканируя каждое их лицо, задумываясь, кто будет моим ментором. Может, Борглум, парень, который победил примерно четырнадцать лет назад. Кажется, у него мой стиль борьбы. Я помню, как он хорошо владеет ножами. Я лучше справляюсь с трезубцем, но я никогда не видел его прежде в роге изобилия, поэтому, полагаю, я должен победить с помощью ножей или копья. Я с ними не так уж и плох. Как я упоминал раньше, моя семья занималась моим обучением. Теперь я даже рад, что они это сделали. Думаю, работа на рыбацких лодках с шести лет тоже может пригодиться. На арене должна быть вода, а вода обычно означает, что есть рыба, поэтому у меня будет источник пищи.

Глава Дистрикта прерывает мою разработку стратегии единственной командой. Обменяться рукопожатием. Я направляюсь к Эроване и протягиваю руку. Она принимает ее, и я сжимаю ее так крепко, как только могу. Она делает то же самое. Я пытаюсь не разгибать пальцы, когда мы отстраняемся друг от друга, но замечаю, что она так делает. Я позволяю маленькой улыбке появиться на своем лице. Она не так жестка, как кажется.

Когда Жатва закончена, Миротворцы собираются вокруг меня, как будто я готов сбежать, и ведут меня в Здание Правосудия. Меня сразу приводят в огромную комнату, которая выглядит так, будто она принадлежит какому-то чванливому богатому парню. Везде бархат, шелковые гобелены, шикарный ковер и ужасные как черт картины, которые, несомненно, стоят бешеные деньги, с помощью которых можно было бы прокормить не одну семью в течение года. Ха. Такое чувство, что это комната моего отца.

Легок на помине, он заходит секунду спустя с моей матерью, шагающей позади с Дэйзи на своих руках.

– Ну, жаль, что ты не сможешь потренироваться еще несколько лет, – первые слова моего отца. Никакой печали в голосе оттого, что я собираюсь отправиться на битву насмерть. Не было никакого страха перед потерей его единственного сына на Играх. Просто жалость из-за того, что у него нет еще нескольких лет, чтобы подготовить меня к резне. Да, я должен любить своего замечательного папочку.

– Эй, мы получим потом новый дом, – отвечаю я. Затем я замечаю взгляд мамы и мысленно начинаю готовить себя к дерьму, что последует из ее рта.

– Финни… – я съеживаюсь при звуке прозвища, придуманного ею для меня, но она не замечает. – Знаю, мы растили тебя, чтобы ты выиграл Игры, но тебе только четырнадцать. Там будут дети значительно старше тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что шансы на победу не так хороши, как мы того бы хотели. Ты не должен быть таким самоуверенным. Шансы очень малы, и мы не хотим, чтобы ты смутил нас, действуя неукротимо, а затем сразу проигрывая. Все это будет видно по телевиденью.

Я не могу слишком злиться из-за этого. По крайней мере, она не кричала и не ругалась, пока говорила, как она обычно это делает. То есть говорить своему сыну не смутить тебя, когда он умрет, не так уж плохо, учитывая, что ты выглядишь как вселенская печаль.

– Я вернусь домой, – говорю я в ответ. Затем я беру Дэйзи на руки, целую ее в лоб и неловко обнимаю обоих своих родителей прежде, чем они уходят. Мне не очень грустно, когда я вижу, как они уходят. Моей матери никогда не было рядом, а отец вел себя со мной больше как со своим сотрудником, а не сыном. Рэйф – вот, за кого я волнуюсь.

Он заходит следующим. Его глаза красные и опухшие, а на его лице видны следы слез. Когда я вижу его полностью сломленным, я волнуюсь впервые. Я чувствую эту боль в груди при знании, что есть приличный шанс, что я не увижусь с ним снова. Я крепко сжимаю зубы, говоря себе быть жестким. Единственный способ, который приведет меня к победе, состоит в том, если я буду думать, будто уже победил. Я должен оставаться уверенным.

– Соберись, тряпка, не ты идешь на арену, а я. – Фактически мой голос звучит стойко. Ну, наверное.

– Но ты умрешь, – говорит он. Я смеюсь.

– Я не собираюсь кому-либо позволить убить себя. Поверь мне. Помнишь, этим утром я сказал, что ты не пойдешь на арену. Я был прав. Я пойду.

Он качает головой.

– Чувак, я не знаю, как ты хочешь победить. – Я помещаю руки на его плечи и практически встряхиваю его.

– Я собираюсь рыбачить, Рэйф. Только на этот раз я буду ловить на живца. Ты ведь видел, как я ловлю рыбу?

– Ты один из лучших, – говорит он и протягивает руку, чтобы «дать мне пять». Я хлопаю по его ладони, и потом он поворачивается к выходу. В последнюю секунду он останавливается и оборачивается.

– Что? – спрашиваю я. Он касается своей шеи и снимает свою подвеску, черную нить с серебряным кулоном. В центре кулона находится маленький сапфир. Вероятно, это самая дорогая вещь, что у него есть.

– Возьми его, как знак своего Дистрикта, – говорит он и вручает его мне. Я хлопаю Рэйфа по спине, теперь усиленно стараясь сдержать подступающие слезы. Знаю, это будет выглядеть не очень хорошо для потенциальных спонсоров, если я выйду из здания с красными глазами, поэтому я глубоко вздыхаю, чтобы успокоиться.

– Я верну его тебе, – обещаю я.

– Я рассчитываю на это, – говорит он, а затем оставляет меня одного. Когда он закрывает дверь, я окунаюсь в мысли, думая, что это последний раз, когда я увижу его. Затем я вспоминаю, что не позволю себе проиграть, поэтому не расстаюсь с этой мыслью.

Спустя несколько минут приходят еще больше Миротворцев, чтобы отвести меня к автомобилю. Фактически раньше я никогда не ездил на машине, но я видел, как множество Победителей возят на них. В любом из Дистриктов в основном люди передвигаются пешком. Снова все такое мягкое, такие высокие технологии, что я даже начинаю презирать все это из-за того, что оно напоминает мне об отце. Признаю, машина едет быстро, и окна темные, поэтому никто не может пялиться на трибутов. Но все равно я бы лучше пошел пешком. Эрована смотрит на меня как на какого-то червяка.

– Не привыкла быть в тени величия? – спрашиваю ее я. Помните, что я говорил насчет того, что нервы превращают меня в полного засранца?

– Просто раздумываю, как твоя голова смогла пройти в дверь автомобиля, – бормочет она. Я показываю ей средний палец, и она ударяет меня в плечо. Я сдерживаю свою руку, сдаваясь, зная, что драться с трибутом недопустимо до Игр. Они не хотят, чтобы их замечательные товары попортились раньше времени.

– Черт побери, успокойся, – поспешно говорю я. Она останавливает себя всего в нескольких дюймах от меня. Ее лицо, возможно, в футе от моего, и я склоняю голову ближе, чтобы мы оказались нос к носу. Если бы я хотел, я поцеловал ее. Понимая, что я хочу, чтобы все мои зубы оставались на своих местах, я не сделал этого.

– Испугался? – спрашивает она меня, приподнимая бровь.

Я закатываю глаза.

– Нет, просто хочу оставить это для арены, – она закатывает глаза, но устраивается на своем месте.

Мы добираемся до вокзала в скором времени, но это не означает, что у репортеров не было времени установить там камеры. Они повсюду, их огромные камеры, которые они тыкают мне прямо в лицо. Теперь я рад, что не разревелся тогда. Я выглядел бы неловко, особенно на фоне счастливой Эрованы. Мы должны подождать немного, чтобы позволить репортерам сделать несколько наших фото, особенно мое. Я всегда знал, что выглядел лучше, чем большинство людей, но раньше я особо не задумывался об этом. Моя семья даже не замечала этого, в то время как девочки, которые преследовали меня с тех пор, как мне исполнилось десять лет, склонны раздражать меня больше, чем оно того требовалось. Но теперь с камерами, съедающими меня, я знаю, что мое появление будет грандиозным событием на этих Играх. Хорошо выглядящий трибут получает большинство спонсоров. Если я смогу играть правильно, то я выиграю, едва выйдя на арену. Все, что я должен сделать, – это привлечь к себе аудиторию.

Как только камеры отщелкали достаточно кадров, нас отправляют в необычный скоростной поезд, и мы направляемся в Капитолий. Вероятно, нам не понадобится и дня, чтобы добраться туда, так как поезд очень быстрый, но я замечаю, что мне жаль, что поезд не может двигаться медленнее. Слишком много для одного дня, ха?

Да, глазами Капитолия так оно и есть. Они предоставляют трибутам самый быстрый способ транспортировки, чтобы Игры не задерживали.

В поезде служащий Капитолия проводит меня к моей комнате, которая также похожа на ту, в которой с удовольствием остался бы мой отец. Теперь у меня есть личная ванная комната, шкафы, полные одежды, и огромная кровать, уложенная мягкими подушками. Все это слишком дорого, слишком мягко, слишком нереально. Большая часть моего дома похожа на это, за исключением моей спальни. Стены моей комнаты всегда заклеены плакатами, вещи развалены повсюду, просто потому что это заставляет меня чувствовать, что они мои, когда отец ведет себя так, будто все вокруг является его владением. Прямо сейчас эта комната не имеет ничего общего со мной. Повсюду написано, что оно принадлежит Капитолию, и я чувствую, будто вторгаюсь в их пространство.

Я вынуждаю себя избавиться от чувств. Полагаю, мне нужно привыкнуть к этому, потому что комната, в которой я буду жить всю неделю, не очень-то сильно будет отличаться от этой. Я подавляю вздох, раздумывая об этом. Через день я буду в Капитолии. Меньше чем через неделю я буду бороться за свою жизнь на арене, заполненной другими подростками, которые будут пытаться убить меня. Я дал волю своему воображению, думая обо всем, что могло произойти на арене.

Я вижу, как умираю сотней различных способов, но, возможно, самое страшное я вижу в своем последнем видении. Есть только я и Мэгз, и все, что я должен сделать, это убить ее и победить. Но когда я начинаю есть чернику из своих запасов, внезапно ягоды становятся черными, и появляется Мэгз, истерично смеясь и ожидая моей смерти от морника.

Я не в очень хорошей форме, когда Эльва стучит в дверь, поэтому я быстро умываюсь холодной водой, а затем прохожу через узкий коридор в столовую. Эрована уже сидит за столом, смеясь с Боглумом. Здесь еще другой победитель – Мэгз. И после того как садится Эльва, единственное свободное место рядом с Мэгз. Я пытаюсь запомнить, что она не всегда была старой леди, она была умна, но все равно я не хочу, чтобы она была моим наставником, что сейчас, кажется, так оно и есть.

Никто не говорит во время еды. Я провожу большую часть времени, уплетая еду, пытаясь добавить немного веса прежде, чем выйду на арену. Ну и потому что это лучшая еда, которую я когда-либо ел. Густые супы, отлично приготовленные птицы в соусе и вкусные пироги на десерт. Я всегда полагал, что ем хорошо, лучше, чем остальные люди у нас в Дистрикте, но есть огромная разница между тарелками старой рыбы и тарелками деликатесов. Я ем, пока не чувствую, что в меня уже не влезает.

Когда мы заканчиваем, Эльва ведет нас в другой отсек поезда, чтобы мы посмотрели на Жатвы в остальных Дистриктах. Я тщательно заостряю внимание на каждом трибуте, выбирая, кого я хочу в союзники, к кому нужно присмотреться, и высматриваю слабаков, о которых я даже не должен волноваться. Я сразу понимаю, что не выберу ни одного из трибутов в союзники. Те, кто выглядят достаточно сильными, чтобы быть нужными мне, также похожи на тех, кто предаст меня в любой подходящий момент, поэтому я решаю понаблюдать за теми, которые угрожают моей победе больше всего.

Я примечаю свирепо выглядящего мальчика из Дистрикта-11 и маленькую блондинку из второго, которая нетерпеливо подпрыгивает, чтобы добровольно вызваться на участие в Играх, но больше всего меня пугает огромный темноволосый парень по имени Титус из Дистрикта-6, ему уже восемнадцать, но выглядит он на все двадцать пять. Его глаза дикие, и с его крепкими мышцами и широкими плечами я уверен, что он будет самым смертельно опасным уничтожителем на Играх.

Когда Жатва закончена, Эльва выключает телевизор и оставляет меня с Эрованой, Мэгз и Борглумом.

– Отдохни. Тебе это понадобится, – говорит мне Борглум. Я смотрю на Эровану, но она не двигается.

– Финник, – говорит Мэгс. Я не хочу выглядеть так, будто меня нужно рано укладывать спать, особенно из-за того, что мне всего четырнадцать, но я слушаюсь. Мэгз следует за мной до комнаты, чтобы удостовериться, что я прислушался указаниям Борглума, и я останавливаю ее, когда она собирается уходить.

– Ты мой ментор? – спрашиваю я. Она кивает. Я пытаюсь не съежиться. Мой ментор – это семидесятилетняя женщина. Я не удивлен, но также не доволен правдой. Кто решил это? Она добровольно вызвалась или что?

– Почему ты? – спрашиваю я. Она направляется ко мне, как будто хочет лучше всмотреться в меня. Затем она кивает себе, будто подтверждает что-то.

– Я могу помочь тебе больше всех, – говорит она.

– И как же?

– Увидишь. – Затем она уходит. Я наблюдаю за нею с мгновение, а потом захожу в свою комнату. Я очень устал, и я засыпаю в момент, как моя голова касается подушки.

Эльва зовет меня на завтрак рано следующим утром. Мэгз уже там, когда я прихожу в столовую, но Эрованы и Борглума нет. Я сажусь напротив Мэгз.

– Где остальные? – спрашиваю я.

– Они обговаривают свою стратегию с самого утра, полагаю, вам бы двоим это тоже не помешало, – бросает Эльва прежде, чем выходит из комнаты, медленно шагая на своих высоких каблуках. Я смотрю на Мэгз, но она не спускает глаз со своего кофе. Я немного раздражаюсь из-за ее безразличия, но также понимаю, что лучше поесть, если я не собираюсь слушать ее, поэтому я полностью набиваю тарелку едой и начинаю есть.

Я еще не съедаю и половины, как чувствую глаза Мэгз, смотрящие на меня, поэтому я поднимаю на нее взгляд. Она смотрит. Я глотаю еду во рту.

– Что?

– Продолжай есть, – говорит она. – Мы поговорим, когда ты закончишь. – Я начинаю немного стесняться оттого, как она смотрит на меня, но прилагаю все усилия, чтобы проигнорировать ее и доесть остатки еды на тарелке, чтобы мы начали говорить.

– Хорошо, я поел. Так что я должен делать, когда выйду на арену? Хочешь, чтобы я пошел прямиком к рогу изобилия или я должен спрятаться? Думаю, мне нужно найти какое-нибудь приличное оружие, так как… – Она поднимает руку, и я замолкаю.

– Притормози. Тебе еще через многое придется пройти до того, как ты попадешь на Игры.

– Что?

– Мы прибудем в Капитолий через полчаса, у нас нет времени обсуждать сейчас нашу стратегию. Завтра утром мы обсудим то, что ты сделаешь, как только очутишься на арене. Хорошо? – Я впиваюсь в нее взглядом.

– Ты сказала, мы поговорим.

– Я хочу поговорить о том, что сделает с тобой команда стилистов.

– Что? Сделают мою кожу оранжевой? – Мэгз бросает на меня взгляд, и я напоминаю себе держать язык за зубами. Я не хочу, чтобы она злилась на меня. В конце концов, она – та, которая найдет мне спонсоров.

– Они хотят сделать из тебя мертвую рыбу, – говорит она. Я открываю рот, но она продолжает говорить. – Позволь им.

– Что?

– Это все, что я должна тебе сказать. До встречи, – говорит она, затем выходит из комнаты прежде, чем я могу сказать что-нибудь еще. Я пялюсь на свою пустую тарелку, очень раздраженный, но нет ничего, что я могу сделать с этим, поэтому я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, громко хлопая дверью в расстройстве. Как я должен понять хоть что-нибудь, если мой собственный ментор не говорит мне ничего? Я качаю головой и падаю на огромную кровать.

После того как Мэгз сказала, что до Капитолия еще полчаса, я пытаюсь составить в уме быстрый список того, что мне нужно взять с собой, разочарованный тем, что здесь мало что есть. Мои единственный вещи – это одежда, которую я носил здесь и кулон Рэйфа, который все еще у меня на шее. По некоторым причинам это заставляет меня чувствовать себя потерянным. Я хочу увидеть что-то знакомое, что-то мое. Я хочу подойти к океану или увидеть, как сестра улыбается мне, или просто снова подурачиться с Рэйфом. Я был вдали от дома меньше дня, и уже хочу вернуться.

Я беру подвеску в руку и смотрю на нее, вспоминая, как я встретил Рэйфа впервые. Ему было восемь, мне – шесть. Мы были двумя самыми маленькими, работающими на лодках. Я работал, так как мой папа был супервайзером, и Рэйф, потому что его семья отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах. Он работал еще несколько недель до того, как пришел я, и отвечал за очистку лодок, потрошение рыбы – в общем, работа в таком стиле. Ну, а когда я пришел работать на лодки, так как я был сыном супервайзера, у меня были довольно простые задания. Плести сеть, передавать сообщения, просто всякая всячина.

Однажды папа заболел, и какой-то парень, которому я не нравился, был назначен за главного. Он заставил меня вернуться на берег и помочь Рэйфу распотрошить рыбу. Я не хотел этого делать, поэтому просто наблюдал за тем, как он это делает. Через некоторое время он сказал мне, чтобы я пошевелил задницей, но я был испорченным ребенком, поэтому сказал ему, что он не может меня заставить, а если попробует, то я скажу папе, чтобы он уволил его. Мы начали драться, и все закончилось тем, что оба были в кишках рыбы, а он держал нож у моего горла. Тогда пришел один из парней и прекратил нашу борьбу. После того как мы вымылись, мы начал кричать на парня, который разнял нас. Он же поговорил с моим отцом, и я получил наказание в виде работы с Рэйфом. Рэйф не попал в неприятности, так как, очевидно, драку начал я. Сначала мы ненавидели друг друга. Он не разговаривал со мной, и я пререкался с ним, стоило ему заговорить, но потом кое-что произошло. Однажды один из моих друзей проходил мимо гавани и увидел, что я работаю на лодках. Он тоже был из богатой семьи, но его семья не заставляла его работать, поэтому он думал, что я не так хорош, как он, раз уж мои родители принуждают меня к работе. Он начал издеваться над моим именем, крича различные прозвища во весь голос, и насмехался надо мной, а я начал плакать. Поэтому Рэйф побежал к парню и ударил его по лицу. Затем он успокоил меня и закончил работу за меня. Когда все было сделано, он провел меня к океану, и мы плавали оставшуюся часть дня. После этого он взял на себя роль моего телохранителя, пока я не научился защищать себя сам, как это делал он. Но к тому времени мы уже стали лучшими друзьями.

Я сажусь на кровать и вздыхаю. Боже, что бы я сейчас отдал, лишь бы Рэйф снова был моим телохранителем. Это первый раз, когда я действительно чувствую себя испуганным оттого, что произойдет, и я начинаю плакать. Я не пытаюсь сдерживать слезы, которые теперь текут вниз по моим щекам. Все равно я бы не смог.

**Автор: bballgirl32**

**Перевод: Vi-Lutz**


End file.
